<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walls Are Built to Keep Us Safe, Until They’re Crashing Down (Worlds Apart We Were the Same, Until You Hit the Ground) by Huntress8611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687158">Walls Are Built to Keep Us Safe, Until They’re Crashing Down (Worlds Apart We Were the Same, Until You Hit the Ground)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611'>Huntress8611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Michael has daddy issues, Minor Michael/Adam Milligan, Missing Scene, Panic Attacks, i love them, i wanted to make this more shippy but idk how to write these two very well so this is what y'all get, midam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 15x08, between when Cas showed Michael his memories of Chuck and when Michael agreed to help them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael/Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walls Are Built to Keep Us Safe, Until They’re Crashing Down (Worlds Apart We Were the Same, Until You Hit the Ground)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably OOC, but I have a reason, I promise, just hear me out. Adam and Michael were stuck together for around 1,200 years. That’s a long time. They’ve come to some sort of agreement about Adam having control. They know each other well and trust each other. Michael would, of course, always seem the somewhat stoic, powerful archangel around everyone except those he was closest to. In the past, that would have likely just been the other archangels and maybe God. Now, that would mainly be Adam who, in my world, managed to get through the walls Michael had, so Michael is willing to be vulnerable around him. Also, his entire world is falling to pieces around him, so he’s entitled to a few mental breakdowns at this point.</p><p>The title of this work is from the song Angel by Theory of a Deadman.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a lie. It was all a lie. Dad’s love, his life, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>devotion.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was all either fake or pointless. God didn’t care. He couldn’t breathe, and that was such a new and terrifying sensation, considering that he didn’t actually need to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave. Get out. I want you dead,” he heard himself tell Castiel, and the seraph left.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored Adam, his devastation taking up all of his focus, but Adam refused to be ignored and, with Michael weakened by the emotions he was experiencing so strongly, managed to shove them both into the part of Adam’s mind that they shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael!” Adam said loudly, crouching beside the distraught archangel. He’d never seen him like this, not even in the Cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s whole world was crumbling around him, and he didn’t know what to do, how to deal with so much emotion. He felt a hand on his shoulder, heard someone call his name, but everything just seemed so, so far away. So muted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-ichael. Hey, Michael, c’mon. Look at me, please, or at least let me know you can hear me,” he heard Adam say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s happening,” he said, fear clear in his voice. “What- what’s happening? What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay, I swear. I promise you’re alright,” Adam responded, his tone soothing and calm. “You’re panicking, but it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything was a lie,” Michael whispered. “All of it was fake. He never loved me, never loved any of us. I did horrible things for him, I condemned my little brother to the Cage for an eternity, I hurt my baby brother, and then I tried to kill him to get Dad back. I tried to kill Luci to please someone who never even loved me. Everything I’ve done, it was for him, and it was all pointless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt arms wrap around him and he let his head fall forward onto Adam’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Adam said. “I’m so sorry. You deserved better, all of you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right,” Michael said, his voice breaking. “I- I should have asked the question. I should have doubted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael…” Adam shifted to sit next to the archangel and pulled him closer until Michael was tucked against his side. “This isn’t on you. He’s your dad, you’re supposed to be able to trust him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known better!” he said angrily. “I should have known, and now it’s too late. My brothers- maybe if I’d noticed, done better-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re not gonna go down that path,” Adam said, cutting him off. “You’re not going to blame yourself for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wish I’d known what would happen. I could’ve stopped so much of this if only I’d known. But instead, I’m only realizing now just how wrong I’ve been and my siblings are gone and Father doesn’t care and I just feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t alone, I can promise you that much,” Adam said, tightening his hold on Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam Milligan, I do not deserve you,” Michael said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay first of all, that is blatantly incorrect.” Adam pressed a kiss to the top of Michael’s head. “Second, it doesn’t matter. You have me either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there for a few minutes before Adam quietly asked, “Are you gonna talk to them?</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I have to eventually, and I’ve made my decision, so…” Michael took a deep breath, “yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he shook the bunker.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! My brain decided to hit shuffle on all of my Supernatural ships and I’m just along for the ride.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>